


Taboo

by wookbutt09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookbutt09/pseuds/wookbutt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposedly taboo for rivals to be together but who cares. Basically, hand jobs between two basketball kids in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: AoKuro and taboo... not that this is taboo at all but I couldn't think of anything lol so this is it.

"Aomine-kun... we can't..."

"Why not?" the taller boy asks as he licks down Kuroko's jaw, then back up to capture his mouth in a rough kiss.

"Because..." Kuroko mumbles between kisses, squirming against the locker at his back. "You know how people feel about this... " And yet, he grabs tighter to Aomine's shirt, bringing them closer together.

"So?" the other boy asks, nonchalant and disregarding as usual. He reaches down to grab Kuroko's quickly growing hardness through his shorts. Kuroko tilts his head down and squeezes his eyes shut. He knows they shouldn't do this. They're on opposite teams now. They're rivals. Relationship or not (were they even still in a relationship after all this time?), fraternization with the enemy is practically taboo this far into the tournament. 

"But..."

"Shhh, Tetsu... " Aomine whispers, leaving a lingering kiss on Kuroko's cheek as he shimmies the smaller boy's shorts down to his knees. He grabs Kuroko's exposed cock tightly, twisting and pulling until the other boy is practically shaking beneath him. Aomine reaches up and runs his other hand through Kuroko's hair. 

_Fuck it_ , Kuroko thinks, reaching forward to rub Aomine through his jeans. 

"There you go..." Aomine says, a smug grin on his face as he leans in to suck and lick at Kuroko's neck, jaw, back up to his mouth. Kuroko is breathing heavily into the kiss as he fumbles with Aomine's pants. Aomine let's out a quiet chuckle against Kuroko's lips as he brings the hand in Kuroko's hair down to Kuroko's hand at his dick. He helps Kuroko rub harder through his own pants as he continues to stroke Kuroko's cock, a quiet moan escaping the dark-haired boy before he gently takes Kuroko's hand away and places it on the locker above Kuroko's head, lacing their fingers together. 

"Aomine-kun - "

"Shhh..."

"Stop that," Kuroko says, hitting Aomine on the chest with his free hand. Aomine laughs again.

"Sorry. Just let me make you feel good, okay?" he whispers, looking at Kuroko seriously, though with a small smile as he laces their fingers tighter. Kuroko swallows. Aomine is still the boy he used to love. A little broken, but... 

"Okay," Kuroko says, letting his eyes fall closed, allowing the pleasure to wash over him. Aomine leans down for another kiss on Kuroko's cheek, and another kiss to his lips. This kiss is softer. Kuroko can feel something there. It makes his heart leap. 

But he can also feel the building heat in his lower abdomen as Aomine's ministrations continue steadily. A sound escapes his throat, squeezing Aomine's hand in his own and trying to take control of the kiss, becoming desperate for more as he starts to thrust up into Aomine's hand on his cock.

"Inpatient, hmm?" Aomine teases.

"Don't patronize me, Aomine-kun. Please just go faster."

"Anything for you, Tetsu..." he smirks, quickening the pace. Kuroko leans his head back against the lockers, staring at the ceiling, feeling the delicious burning in his stomach, the warm hand in his own, his heart beating loudly in his chest... He knows it's only been a few minutes, and he wishes this could go on forever, but...

"I'm close, Aomine-kun," Kuroko gasps, closing his eyes once again. 

"Tetsu..." Aomine calls quietly as he leans his forehead against the locker next to Kuroko. He keeps moving, not giving the smaller boy even a second to relax, feeling Kuroko's whole body start to tense and quiver. Kuroko groans quietly, bending forward slightly and grabbing tightly once again to Aomine's shirt as he's brought to the edge, his cum spilling over into Aomine's hand. Aomine continues to stroke him gently as Kuroko shakes through his orgasm, releasing his grip on both the other boy's cock and the hand he'd been holding once Kuroko's breathing begins to return to normal. 

"Aomine-kun... we..." Kuroko starts, looking down. 

"I don't give a damn about what anyone says, Tetsu."

And Kuroko realizes,  _neither do I_ , as he smiles up at the boy he used to love -  _still_ loves. 

 

 


End file.
